He's All Mine
by Cymbala
Summary: [RoyxEd] Roy wants to confess to Ed how he feels, and Riza is willing to help, for a price.


**So I was all sad today since I finished the FMA movie last night and was looking up everything I could on FMA and I found some clips of Vic Mignogna, and he gave me the inspiration to write this. So, thank Vic, not me...but you can thank me anyway :**

"What the hell is taking him so long?" said Roy as he continued to pace back and forth. He was in his office, and it was obvious that he was pissed off, though it was more that he was anxious. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked up from her paperwork at her superior officer.

"Sir, calm down," she said, "Edward should be here in a matter of minutes."

Roy looked up from the floor at the woman sitting at her desk. A brief blush washed over his face as he stood up straight and fixed his collar and shirt, both of which had nothing particularly wrong with them.

"What makes you think that I'm waiting for Fullmetal to arrive?"

Riza sighed. He really didn't know how obvious he was did he?

"Because Colonel, Ed is the only person arriving today, other than his brother." She said without lifting her eyes from her work. The blush on Mustang's face turned a more apparent darker shade of red.

"Lieutenant, you should focus on your work." He said, trying to make her the bad guy. A quick movement of her hand that held a pen, and plopped the last piece of paper in front of her in the "finished" pile.

"On the contrary Colonel, I've finished my work for the day. How much have YOU gotten done?"

Hawkeye pointed a finger at Roy's desk, which was, to say the least, covered in stacks of paper.

"You haven't touched the stuff all day sir, and more than half of those need to be ready by tomorrow." She added. The colonel looked over at the piles and grimaced. He couldn't concentrate on that right now! Not when Ed was coming today!

"Sir, I have to ask, why the sudden obsession with Edward Elric? I must say that you're acting like a housewife who hasn't seen her husband in two years."

Mustang felt steam come out of his ears as his face became the darkest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

"Lieutenant! How could you say such a thing?" he exclaimed. Riza looked up and couldn't help but snicker at Roy's expression.

"All jokes aside Colonel, answer my question. Why are you so focused on Edward all of a sudden?"

Colonel Mustang looked around the office and then out the door, making sure that no one was there. After locking the door, he turned back to Riza.

"I think that I may have feelings for Fullmetal." He said, not making eye contact. He was much more fascinated by the rug on the floor.

The lieutenant couldn't help but smirk.

"Is that all?" she asked. Mustang's head shot up and shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Is that all'? I'VE BARELY EATEN SINCE I FIGURED IT OUT!"

She snickered at him again.

"Colonel, keep your personal relations out of the workplace. Instead of focusing on your new found 'crush', you should be trying to figure out a way to finish all of your work before tomorrow."

Roy felt like screaming 'IT'S NOT A CRUSH!' but controlled himself. He was embarrassed enough already.

"Does Ed feel the same way?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was going to talk about it with him today." He replied. Riza held her head in her hand.

"Alright Colonel, if I help you with your romance problem, do you promise to do your paper work?"

Roy nodded immediately. He didn't care what he had to do, but any help with this little situation would be useful.

"Good. Now, here's what we're going to do..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-') ('-') ('-') ('-')

Edward and Alphonse were approaching the HQ building after just exiting the train. On the way, Ed couldn't help but comment

"We haven't seen the Colonel in a while."

The younger brother looked down at his sibling, a loud 'huh?' echoing through his metal body.

"What?" he asked. Ed shrugged.

"I just mean that, you know, maybe he won't be so mean to us since he hasn't seen us in a while..."

Alphonse laughed a bit and decided to tease his brother.

"What's this? Could it be that the Fullmetal Alchemist is actually HAPPY to be seeing his Colonel?"

Edward punched his brother in the side, even though it didn't have any effect on him.

"Shut up Al. Like I'd actually look forward to seeing that stubborn bastard."

"Then why are you blushing?" snickered Alphonse. Edward had barely noticed the blush that had snuck its way onto his face. Now though, it had grown even bigger as he came to realize that it was there.

"Oh come on brother, I know your secret." Said Alphonse, shoving his brother. Ed's blush didn't move as he looked up at the walking armor.

"Alphonse, I told you that I don't like Mustang!"

"That's not what your face says." Said the younger brother slyly. Edward turned his head refusing to look at his brother.

"Just shut up."

They arrived at the large building and walked through the front doors. A jolt of excitement began to course through Ed's veins. He hadn't seen Mustang in a few months. Without noticing, his walk quickened a bit as he turned the corner to Roy's office.

Edward tried to open the door, but it was locked. He decided to yell in.

"Hey Colonel, open the damn door!"

Mustang and Riza had just finished discussing the plan as Ed yelled from the other side of the door.

"So, we clear?" she said. Roy wasn't feeling to great about this plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked.

"If Ed loves you back, it will work fine. Now go let them in."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-') ('-') ('-') ('-')

Roy was a little shaky as he opened the large door. There was nothing he wanted more than for this whole thing to work.

And it was now or never.

The door opened and Edward walking in, Alphonse following him. Ed looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he had seen the office.

"Welcome back Fullmetal. Nice to see you again." Said Roy. Alphonse bowed at the Colonel, greeting him. Edward smirked and managed out a greeting as well.

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye, how have you been?" asked Edward. She was behind her desk, writing something, but looked up and answered

"Oh not much..."

Suddenly Roy started laughing. The Elric brothers turned to the Colonel as he addressed the Lieutenant.

"Thanks a lot Riza, I guess I'll break the good news then." He said, a smile spread across his face. As Riza left her desk to come stand with Roy, Ed couldn't help but ask

"What good news?"

Roy and Riza's fingers intertwined as Roy reported the fake good news.

"Riza and I are a couple now!" he said. Riza stood on her tiptoes and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek.

Ed's jaw dropped.

Al's head fell off.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed. The pair in front of them started laughing.

"You heard me! We started dating two months ago!" said Roy, the same grin still on his face. Riza, who had the same grin, leaned up and whispered in his ear

"You're pushing it. Tone it down a little, less enthusiasm." Roy's grin shrank a little as he tried to obey his comrade's directions.

As Al placed his head back on his shoulders, Edward was standing there in shock. How the hell were Mustang and Riza together? This was ludicrous!

'Poor brother...' thought Alphonse, 'He's probably really hurt by this.'

"Ed, is something the matter?" asked Riza, innocently. Edward snapped back to reality and shook his head 'no'. It was obvious that he was lying though. Roy was dying inside at the sight of his little love being in pain. Wait, pain? That meant...

"Is that all?" Ed asked. Roy looked at the blonde alchemist that looked as though he were about to cry.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"Yesterday when we spoke on the phone, you said that the first thing you wanted me to do when I got back was to come to your office. Is this what you wanted me for?"

This plan wasn't working. Ed was suppose to be telling Roy about how he and Riza couldn't be together or something like that. Instead, he was becoming hurt and after this, might not every speak to the Colonel again. However, Riza was good at thinking on her toes, and immediately thought of an idea.

"Alphonse," she said, "I have a problem, could you help me?"

"What do you need Lieutenant?"

"I was walking to work this morning and I found a cat. It was injured so I decided to take it with me and leave it in the wreck room until you got here. I want you to help me treat it if you don't mind."

At the mention of a cat, Alphonse already had one foot out the door.

"Sure Lieutenant, let's go!"

He grabbed Riza's wrist and pulled her behind him.

"We won't be gone long, you two just stay here." She said, and then disappeared from sight.

Now it was just the two of them, Ed and Roy.

Alone.

They were silent for what seemed like forever, until Roy finally got the guts to say something.

"You don't seem like your usual annoying self today." Ed scoffed and looked away from the Colonel.

"Trust you to be the same old pain in the ass Roy."

Roy? Now Ed was calling him by his name? He must REALLY be out of it.

"What's bothering you Fullmetal?"

Edward didn't answer. He really didn't want to be there right now or ever again. After all, the guy he loved was with someone else...

'Oh God...' he thought, 'now I'm actually admitting that I'm in love with him.'

"Don't try and hide it. I know it's something that I've done."

"I never said that it was something that you did."

"You were fine until you got here."

On the other side of the door, Riza and Al were staying quiet and listening to the scene going on in the room, looking in through the little circular hole that use used to see to the other side. Riza had explained everything to Al, and now, they were just waiting for the magic to unfold.

Back on the inside, this little game of cat and mouse was getting annoying. They both just wanted to scream at each other that they were in love, but neither of them had the balls to.

"Look Mustang, I don't care about anything you do, it doesn't affect me one bit."

An idea popped into Roy's head. Maybe he could get this to work after all…

The Colonel walked over to Ed and leaned down so that he was at eye level with him.

"I can't do anything that would affect you?" he asked. Their faces were close, and this made Ed blush.

"N-no, nothing." He said. Roy got a little closer. Their lips weren't very far apart, and that space was closing, slowly but surely.

"What if I said that I was lying about Riza and I being in love?"

Ed's blush grew darker as the Colonel continued to talk. They were so close, Ed could swear that Roy could feel the heat resonating off of Ed's blushing face.

"T-then g-good for you..."

Roy had never seen anything so cute as the boy in front of him blushing. He brought his hand up to Ed's face and brushed his blonde bangs out of his way. Ed felt like he was going to faint.

"No effect at all?" asked Roy

"N-no..." Dear lord this was torture.

"What if I held your face like this?"

Roy brought his hand to Ed's cheek this time and rested it there. It's still a wonder how Edward was still conscious.

Damnit. Ed had to keep his cool, but this was a battle that he was losing, badly.

"N-nothing..."

Roy smirked a little at Edward's attempt to resist.

'Alright, no more fooling around.' Thought Roy. He looked straight into Ed's eyes. Now was the moment of truth.

"What if I told you that I loved you?"

There was a moment of silence for a minute. It seemed like time stopped altogether.

Suddenly, Ed crashed his lips into Roy's causing him to fall back a little. They began to kiss passionately, a small war of the tongues being held inside their mouths. After a few minutes, Ed pulled away, much to Roy's displeasure, to answer

"Then I'd do that."

Riza and Alphonse were on the other side, feeling a great sense of joy for the two in the room in front of them.

Riza opened the door, which made the two men switch their gazes to her. She smiled at them and joked

"Well I guess Roy and I aren't lovers anymore."

Edward laughed and said

"Yeah, back off Riza, he's mine!"

Roy smiled at his new little lover and ruffled his hair.

"I don't remember giving myself to you Edward Elric." Ed gave him a seductive smile and said

"We can fix that."

Riza however, came between them and pulled the Colonel by his ear over to his desk.

"I'm sorry Ed, but there'll be no fun tonight. Roy has a lot of paper work to do."

**Alright, so there ya go, my first full on yaoi fic. Go me! Anyway, tell me what you thought, whether it sucked or not, but I liked it, so nyah :D**

**Quotes from: Dr. Cox (I did all of these from memory! Go me!) **

"**As I lie in bed each morning and ask myself why I should put both my feet on the floor, there are precious few reasons I've ever been able to come up with. A chance to escape Jordan's morning breath? Sure. Scotch? It's too early to drink it yes, but people it is NEVER to early to think about. And of course, the ever present possibility that I might finally happen upon Hugh Jackman and be able to give him the present I've been holding for him BAM! Still, the most persuasive argument I have ever been able to come up with is that I get to come here to this hospital everyday, and keep people alive" **

"**Well it's no secret how I feel about surgeons, I hate them. I'd liken them to rocks, but you see, that would be an insult to rocks because rocks are usefull to society. We build bridges with them, we throw them at guys who wear those tiny ear clip phones. (makes a phone with hand) it's a phone, you can't do this? However, it is not Dr. Briggs fault that she works in a broken society. Top hosptals are only interested in surgens with spotless records. Newbie, that's not the answer you were expeting to hear, and as always, I don't care.**

"**Newbie, what's wrong? I give out compliments maybe once a year and like a squirrel, you must gather these nuts of kind words and store them for the long sarcastic months." **

"**You couldn't push my buttons if you tried. In fact, please think of me as button-less. Think of me as nice and smooth like G.I. Joe's nether regions. And by the by, this image was brought to you by my son Jack who has been yanking the pants off of his toy soldiers and leaving them in provocative positions on my nightstand. This image is just disturbing enough that when I wake up in the morning and leave the house, I'm cranky and suffer fools. And that brings me back to you. The fool. I'm done suffering you now so go, go, go before you have to write a book called 'Help! A large doctor is beating my ass, colon, the Lester Hedrick story'".**

"**He is impervious to my threats. That annoys me." **


End file.
